1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture image storing and utilizing system wherein picture image data recorded by a digital camera are stored in a large capacity disc of a server computer installed in a minilab, DPE or the like, and the stored picture image data are utilized later by printing or downloading them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the rapid spread of personal computers and personal digital assistants (PDA) recently, there has been a growing demand for utilizing a picture image recorded by a user as digital image data. As a service provided by laboratories or DPE""s to meet the demand, a digital output service has been known which records image data in a photo CD or in a large capacity floppy disc and returns it to a customer when a film, on which image data has been recorded, is deposited for developing by the customer. Alternatively, a network photograph service wherein image data are stored in a server computer installed in a laboratory or in a DPE so that a customer can request download of the image data via the Internet or the like has been proposed.
Meanwhile, in the case of digital cameras, digital image data can be obtained directly by recording, without involving a DPE. Therefore, image data recorded by digital cameras are generally stored and managed by individuals. In other words, a user of a digital camera generally records picture images by using the digital camera, and transfers the picture image data within the memory of the digital camera into a hard disc of a personal computer or the like when the memory becomes full.
Several methods have been used for transferring picture image data from a digital camera to a personal computer. In the case where the digital camera used for recording stores picture image data recorded thereby in the built-in memory thereof, a data transfer can be carried out by connecting the digital camera with a personal computer using a predetermined interface cable. As the method similar to the above, camera loading transfer device wherein a table which has a predetermined contact is connected to a personal computer using a cable and image data are transferred from a digital camera to the personal computer via the contact by loading the digital camera on the table has been implemented. This is a so-called docking station or a camera station, and the camera station CS-36 by Canon Inc. is an example of such camera stations.
In the case where a digital camera stores picture image data recorded thereby in a removable medium such as a memory card, the picture image data can be transferred from the digital camera to a personal computer using a reading apparatus such as a card reader. Furthermore, in the case where a digital camera belongs to a PDA or a digital camera has a communication function, image data can be transferred to a personal computer via a modem and a public telephone line (including portable phones). Moreover, some digital cameras can transfer image data via infrared communication.
As described above, storage and utilization of picture image data recorded by a digital camera implicitly assumes that a user of a digital camera has a personal computer. Furthermore, the fact that subsequent recording cannot be carried out unless image data are transferred to a personal computer when the memory of a digital camera becomes full means that a personal computer should be carried with a digital camera.
However, the rate of ownership of portable notebook type personal computers is not high, even though personal computers have become wide spread recently. Even if a user has a notebook type personal computer, it is not realistic for the user to carry the computer with him/her during a trip only for storing image data of a digital camera. Furthermore, even if the user carries the computer with him/her, it is possible that recorded picture images cannot be transferred due to the disc space of the computer becoming full.
On the other hand, it is not necessary to carry a personal computer if a plurality of memory cards are available and can be exchanged in the same manner as films of an ordinary camera. However, memory cards are far more costly than films, and the maintenance cost of a digital camera would become very high if a plurality of memory cards were necessary.
Therefore, implementation of a method which can store and utilize pictures recorded by a digital camera more easily and at a lower cost has been desired. Based on consideration of the problems described above, the object of the present invention is to provide a picture image data storing and utilizing system which enables even a user who does not have a personal computer at hand or at all to use a digital camera easily and to store or utilize picture images recorded by a digital camera.
A first picture image data storing and utilizing system of the present invention comprises an image server which stores picture image data, at least one medium reading means which transfers picture image data, recorded by a digital camera and stored in a removable medium, to the image server by reading the removable medium, and accessing means which enables the picture image data stored in the image server to be accessed and utilized.
A second picture image data storing and utilizing system of the present invention comprises, instead of the medium reading means of the first system, at least one data transferring means for transferring the picture image data, recorded by a digital camera and stored in the built-in memory of the digital camera from the digital camera to the image server.
Furthermore, a third picture image data storing and utilizing system of the present invention comprises the image server, the accessing means, the medium reading means, and the data transferring means.
In addition to each of the device mentioned above, a picture image data storing and utilizing system of the present invention may comprise file outputting means which outputs picture image data stored in the image server as a file in a predetermined recording medium, or print outputting means which outputs picture image data stored in the image server as prints.
xe2x80x9cThe image serverxe2x80x9d herein referred to means, for example, a server computer which is installed in a DPE or a laboratory or the like, and has a large capacity disc which is sufficient for storing picture image data of customers.
xe2x80x9cThe removable mediumxe2x80x9d herein referred to means, for example, a memory card or the like inserted in a digital camera. xe2x80x9cAt least one medium reading means which transfers picture image data recorded by a digital camera and stored in a removable medium to the image server by reading the removable mediumxe2x80x9d means a card reader and a cable to connect the card reader with the image server, for example. xe2x80x9cThe data transferring meansxe2x80x9d refers to a cable interface, a docking station, and a communication line as described above, for example. The communication channel means not only means using wires but also includes using other methods of date transfer such as radio infrared communication or a portable phone for example.
xe2x80x9cEnables the picture image data stored in the image server to be accessed and utilizedxe2x80x9d means, for example, to utilize all kinds of services having been carried out at a DPE or having been proposed as a network photograph service, such as the case where the image data are browsed, searched for, downloaded, ordered for a print, output in a floppy disc or the like, and transferred to a specified apparatus.
xe2x80x9cThe accessing meansxe2x80x9d is meant to include not only communication equipment and channels which make an access from a personal computer or a PDA via a network possible, but also other things such as a monitor and inputting means, including a keyboard and a touch panel for example, which are both connected directly to the image server. The software to be installed in the server computer, that is, the software whereby a request for a service is received, and picture image data are displayed, searched for, and transferred in response to the request, and by which an outputting apparatus such as a printer is controlled, obviously may be included as part of the accessing means.
Furthermore, if picture image data in the memory card of a digital camera have file names such as 0001.JPG, 0002.JPG, 0003.JPG and so on in the order of recording, it is possible that the file names are exactly the same as file names of picture image data transferred from another digital camera, when the picture image data are transferred to the image server under the original file names. Therefore, it is preferable that the picture image storing and utilizing system of the present invention further comprises file name assigning means for assigning a file name which is used for storing the image data in the image server and different from the file name of the image data before the image data are transferred to the picture image data transferred to the image server.
More specifically, means for determining a file name using the camera code to identify the digital camera used for recording the image data, the possessor code representing the possessor of the digital camera, the date code representing the date of recording, or the like, is possible. A variety of information used to determine such a file name may be input with a keyboard when the image data are transferred.
Some digital cameras add the date of recording or the like to picture image data as recording property information, and store the picture image data together with the recording property information in built-in memories or memory cards. In this case, a file name may be determined automatically by reading such recording property information, without requesting a user to input the information.
Each means described above may exist as an individual apparatus. However, it is preferable to store all means in a frame so that the frame can be placed at a counter of a DPE, at a sightseeing spot, at a convenience store or a station, for example. In this case, all means including the image server may be stored in a frame. However, since the picture image data stored in the image server are the property of a customer and to be stored securely, it is preferable that the image server is separately placed in a DPE or the like and only the inputting system such as a card reader and/or a cable interface is stored in one frame in order to be placed at different locations.
In this case, a temporary storage server which controls input and stores input image data temporarily is obviously stored in such a frame. Transfer means for transferring the image data temporarily stored in the temporary storage server is also included in the frame. Furthermore, not only the inputting system but also file outputting means and print outputting means may also be included in the frame.
In this case, a data transfer will be carried out between the image server and the frame having the variety of picture image data inputting/outputting means. This transfer may be carried out from the temporary storage server to the image server via a communication channel or the like, after image data are temporarily stored in the temporary storage server which carries out input/output control of the card reader installed in the frame, for example. Alternatively, if the frame is placed outside, radio may be used for the transfer. Any known method which has been used usually can be adopted as the transfer method.
In other words, xe2x80x9cat least one medium reading means which transfers picture image data recorded by a digital camera and stored in a removable medium to the image server by reading the removable mediumxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cat least one data transferring means for transferring the picture image data recorded by a digital camera and stored in the built-in memory of the digital camera from the digital camera to the image serverxe2x80x9d means, for example, to include any necessary equipment and means for transferring the obtained image data to the image server, such as a card reader, a docking station, the temporary storage server, a modem, a transceiver, a cable, and a telephone line.
By comprising the data transferring means for transferring picture image data recorded by a digital camera to the image server installed in a DPE or the like, and accessing means for enabling the digital image data stored in the image server to be accessed, the picture image data storing and utilizing system of the present invention can store picture image data by using a method which is convenient and appropriate for the situation, regardless of the type of digital camera or whether or not the user carries or possesses a personal computer, and can utilize the picture image data in various methods.
If the customer-system interface portion (such as a card reader) is implemented by storing the interface portion in a frame, such as a coin-operated machine and the communication between the coin-operated machine and the other portion of the system (such as the image server) is carried out by radio, for example, it is convenient for both service providers and customers, since costly equipment and important data are strictly managed at a DPE while the equipment for the interface portion can be placed as an unmanned service machine in DPEs, sightseeing spots, convenience stores, stations or the like.